custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Xeno Nui #McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 #[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 20:54, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #This article has a good bit of work to it, and makes for a great read. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 02:48, May 7, 2014 (UTC) #Uh, tusk, you can only vote for one article. XD *Tourik (Fractures Alternate Universe) #Why hasn't this article won yet? -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 00:59, May 7, 2014 (UTC) #[[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 12:25, May 7, 2014 (UTC) #One of my favorite characters. Featured Image *File:TRNTOriginalCover.PNG #I'm gonna give this one a shot :P 15:33, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #I have yet to see a movie banner on the Main Page, so why not this really awesome one? I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 17:56, May 6, 2014 (UTC) *File:Tookydirt_(1).JPG #Here we have a beautiful image of Tooky's suffering. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 17:09, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #Cause Into The Rot. That's not a justification ? And ? I can say anything, no ? [[User:DarknessApogee|'~ DarknessApogee']] The Kraata is the best friend of the Rahkshi. 15:11, May 6, 2014 (UTC) #Stomp him down again. ;) #Have to say, it's nicely done (even if its a bit sadtistic. XD). #Sorry BT and FireStar, but a good outdoors picture always gets me :P * File:The Makuta with his Rahkshi.jpg #A picture of the Makuta perparing a Rahkshi in order to hunt down the Harald of the 7th Toa. I think the lighting is where I did the best. *File:Waters of Darkness.png #Truly an epic poster. *Salkia Request #Because colored drawings are cool. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 02:43, May 7, 2014 (UTC) #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:45, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Featured Story *''Drizzle'' # One of the best conceptual stories I have read all year on CBW. # This short story is neat, well-written, and has some good dialogue. -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 01:10, May 7, 2014 (UTC) # #Because it's worth reading and needs publicity. Short, well done, well executed, fun to read. And the banner's nice, too. What more can you like? --Echo 1: High Resolution, 02:47, May 7, 2014 (UTC) #[[User:ToaTusk|'''Tusk]][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 12:25, May 7, 2014 (UTC) # Sometimes the most simple of things are just the best. #[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 21:12, May 7, 2014 (UTC) #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:51, May 9, 2014 (UTC) * Madness: Genesis # McF4rtson!!! '''TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Featured Creation *Toa Caine #One of my greatest MOCS, as well as my self-moc. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 *Turaga Debel #I found this MOC while browsering the Characters category. I think it deserves a mention. #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:54, May 9, 2014 (UTC) *Makuta Gauntlet # I can try i guess [[User:ToaTusk|'''Tusk]][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 12:28, May 7, 2014 (UTC) # I absolutely love his hand made with Spinax' Head *o* [[User:DarknessApogee|'~ DarknessApogee']] The Kraata is the best friend of the Rahkshi. 17:05, May 7, 2014 (UTC) # Dat bulk tho ----Stormjay Rider 16:19, May 9, 2014 (UTC) *Csephor #Worth a shot. :P [[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 21:01, May 7, 2014 (UTC) #Dat swag tho. Also, gotta love that build, and the colors clash perfectly.Artek the crazy one (talk) 21:45, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one #It was hard to choose between Makuta Gauntlet and Csephor, but I'll go with this one because of how the colors are perfectly clashed (like the Makuta Gauntlet one, as well), but calfs and feet that are overly large to me get on my nerves, and look weird. This one has very good proportions, and the use of smaller pieces (usually for arms) to add detail was staggering to me. Needless to say, both are great MOCs, but this one feels, to me, a great creation. However, all the users on here did fantastic work, I just feel as if this one really takes the cake. #Are you telling me this totally awesome MOC wasn't nominated yet?! -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 03:49, May 8, 2014 (UTC) #Rando, Rando, Rando. You always seem to catch my attention with your unique eye for detail--especially when MOCing. With BT, it was a close game between Gauntlet and Csephor, (I was even writing up a paragraph of support for Gauntlet). But something caught my eye about Csephor that was lacking in Gauntlet, and that is because Csephor seems to be a lot more human in stature. Originally when I saw the Nuva Hands on the neck, I thought it detracted from the MOC, but then I recognized it as a Trapezius muscle. I'm glad I took a second look. Sorry, Tusk, next time the odds may be in your favor ;D The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 04:01, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Featured Trivia *Longinus takes his name from Saint Longinus. This is rather ironic, given his role in the Madness Series. The legend of Saint Longinus is as follows: He was the Roman soldier who used his spear to wound Christ' side, thereby giving him his fifth wound. It is later said that this same soldier repented and became a devout Christian. His name is not actually known, but due to certain ancient texts, he is referred to this given name. #McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100'0 #This is pretty interesting and cool! #Interesting.Artek the crazy one (talk) 06:05, May 8, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Featured Quote #A beautiful and very true statement. 15:41, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #A somewhat less beautiful but far truer statement. ----Stormjay Rider 19:35, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #Beaut. #Cewl [[User:ToaTusk|'''Tusk]][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 19:44, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #What I really want to know is what happened after. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 #[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 22:22, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #Huehuehue... :D I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 17:57, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Featured User *FireDrag1091 #Our friendly local Russian. A very well-natured user, who's in definite need of a spot on the main page as Featured User. [[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 20:46, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #We never have seen much of him on CBW's main page, and he's funny and friendly at some times, so why not? I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 22:23, May 5, 2014 (UTC) #I third that! #(Sees that FireDrag is nomintaed) Well, might as well. # #'Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010' 02:43, May 6, 2014 (UTC) #Yeah, why not? :P FireDrag is very friendly, a very good writer and a great friend to have :D 15:31, May 6, 2014 (UTC) #--Echo 1: High Resolution, 02:44, May 7, 2014 (UTC) #Me gusta,mi amigo es muy simpaticosArtek the crazy one (talk) 22:32, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one #Anybody besides me :( [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 14:36, May 8, 2014 (UTC) #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:45, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Comments